cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon
|date = April 25, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20949 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Global Order of Darkness Random Insanity Alliance The Templar Knights United Sovereign Nations |membertitle = Signatories |members2 = |membertitle2 = |formermembers = |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = Asgaard Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Knights of the Imperial Cross Fellowship of Unified Nations Frontline Formation Coalition Monos Archein Rapture Soldiers of Legion The Immortals The Order of Halsa |formermembertitle2 = Former Signatories }} The Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon (SPAM) is an Optional Defense and Aggression bloc between maroon alliances announced on April 25, 2008. Its current signatories include the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP), the Global Order of Darkness (GOD), the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), The Templar Knights (TTK), and the United Sovereign Nations (USN). Previous defunct signatories include Asgaard, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN), the Fellowship of Unified Nations (FUN), the Frontline Formation Coalition (FFC), Monos Archein (MA), Rapture, the Soldiers of Legion, the Immortals, and the Order of Halsa. Preamble The undersigned hereby swear solidarity in relation to the Maroon sphere and all economic, political and military actions pertaining to it and the undersigned. Article I Section I The undersigned hereby swear to never conduct espionage, in-game or forum based, on one another. Section II The undersigned hereby agree, in the spirit of keeping the neighborhood drama-free, to not attack one another. Article II Section I This pact hereby grants a cassus belli to the undersigned parties against any foreign power that conducts aggression, be it through covert espionage or military arms, against another signatory. Section II The signatories are encouraged, but not obligated, to assist other besieged signatories in the event of war by any means available to them. Article III Section I The undersigned agree to provide the other signatories with information so long as it pertains to a direct threat against another signatory. Section II A direct threat is defined as a threat to the signatory only, not it's allies, whoever they may be. Article IV Section I Signatories may be added to this treaty after it's initial ratification only through the approval of the Maroon Council via a unanimous vote. Section II Violation of any of the articles will result in the offending signatories immediate removal from the treaty. Section III Signatories may withdraw from this treaty at any time they please. Twenty-four hours private notice to a member of each signatories government is obligatory. Article V Section I Every undersigned alliance will provide one official representative to represent them on a council of SPAM leaders. Section II Edits to this treaty may be made with a unanimous vote of representatives. Signed for The Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *President Smith, Regent *Big Z, Lord of Diplomacy Monos Archein *KaitlinK, Most Troublesome Triumvir *Hickersonia, Least Holy of Triumvirs *Vladisvok Destino, Minister of Foreign Affairs :Monos Archein merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on December 08, 2010 The Templar Knights *Bud, Grand Master *Spaceruler15, External Preceptor *Unborn, Internal Preceptor *Frozenboy, Elder Councilor *Empire America, Elder Councilor *Iangator, Elder Councilor *Veritas, Elder Councilor *Comrade Brad, Elder Councilor *Mandystallin, Elder Councilor *Manussa, Elder Councilor The Frontline Formation Coalition *Granite - Emperor *bkphysics - Prime Minister *Emperor Khan - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Valdane - Minister of Defense *Violet - Minister of Economics *HarrieBunyuon - Minister of Internal Affairs ''The Frontline Formation Coalition merged into Ragnarok on August 27, 2008 The Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212, Triumvir *Moth, Triumvir *Azural, Triumvir *Damen, Head of Foreign Affairs *C-Zom, Head of Military Affairs The Knights of the Imperial Cross *KingKaimen, Triumvir *Patriot, Triumvir *Gungir, Triumvir ''The Knights of the Imperial Cross merged into The Templar Knights on May 11, 2008 The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *Allied Threat of Nova Ancona, Head of State *The Black Watch of Northwest Democracy, Deputy Head of State *Deja of Dejarue, Minister of Foreign Affairs *The 18th Senate of the Commonwealth The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations disbanded on September 16, 2013 The United Sovereign Nations *Alliance Council **cam **cora Mcstrap **Mr3looc *High Council **Sephirdorf - Minister of Foreign Affairs **DesterFox - Security General **Jar Jar Binks - Minister of Recruitment **Shane-o - Minister of Economics **theragu40 - Minister of the Interior The Fellowship of Unified Nations *The Plaguester - Chief Magistrate of the Fellowship *Adluc1 - Deputy Chief Magistrate of the Fellowship and Minister of Domestic Affairs *President President - Head of the Foreign Service, Grumpy Old Man of the Fellowship *Ivanku - Dean of the Diplomatic Corps *bdftesla - Head of Intelligence *tankgc - Minister of Defence *Allegra - Member of Parliament, the Artist Formerly Known as PK The Fellowship of Unified Nations merged into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on July 2, 2008 Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Chuck Normis ~ Triumvir/Founder *Matthew Bear - Triumvir *Nathanius - Triumvir *Andy50 - Chancellor Asgaard *Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard *Gambona, Loki of Asgaard *Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard Asgaard withdrew and moved to Black on March 20, 2010 External Links *Announcement *Addition of TOH *Addition of CRAP *Addition of Rapture *Addition of Asgaard *Addition of SoL and Immortals See Also Category:Alliance groups Category:Maroonity Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations Category:Active treaties Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance